Book Club
by Karla-James
Summary: End of term one and everyone appears to be failing in one subject or another. Who else to come to the rescue but Hermione Granger in a girls only Book Club. Turning in gossip central and the boys hearing every word. Her/Blaise/Dra
1. Chapter 1

Book Club

Book Club

A.N; Hey welcome to my newest fic, I know How Do You Feel About That? and the rest aren't finished and I've just started Pureblood Pride but I'm a little frustrated that most of my fics are pretty dark so here's a little mood lightener with Book Club.

I hope you enjoy it.

Summary; Hermione and the girls put all their differences aside and form a book club, mainly because the majority of the girls are failing in some subject or another and Hermione offered a few helping hands. But Book Club wasn't going to plan and the girls ended up gossiping away so now once a week they reveal a little more. Little do they know the lads can hear every word.

Chapter One;

"Fuck! I'm failing again, I promised my mum I'd do really well this term and she's going to kill me." Lavender's face turned to absolute shock, "Oh my good gosh she's actually going to kill me." She stared into space and held her piece of paper out wide.

Hermione took the paper from her hand and looked at her grades, she gulped.

"It's not that bad," She lied to her upset friend after seeing the T on her page, "It's only an estimated grade, you could easily bump that up." Which was true, she could if she really wanted to, but Lavender wasn't the most focused girl in the world and when it came to concentrating she was a little challenged.

"No I can't. How could I? I haven't read the books I was meant to, I didn't hand in the essay I was given and I haven't been to class in a couple of days!"

"Well considering that – you actually done pretty well." Hermione smiled.

"For anybody else that would have been funny, I am going to _die_ in half term and you're joking about it." Lavender was clearly upset.

"I'll help you out." Hermione rolled her eyes, this was exactly what Lavender wanted to hear.

She looked up through her wet eyelashes, "Thanks, you're such a babe!" She gave Hermione a hug and offered her a sweet to which Hermione took.

"Hermione, how on earth are you going to help me?" Lavender asked as they wondered through the corridors.

"I'll start up a book club, we can read the books you were meant to read and then we'll have little discussions about it. I've seen them on films a few times and always wanted to do it. So in a way, thanks for flunking." Hermione smiled.

Lavender smiled back, an uneasy smile, "A book club?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Lavender a book club." Hermione folded her arms.

"Me and you, reading."

"Well I'm sure a few other people would like a bit of help – Har-"

"No!" Lavender said before Hermione could finish.

"What?"

"I'm not having Harry and Ron sit there and take the piss. I'd much rather Pansy Parkinson-"

"What?" Pansy snapped as she walked past them hearing her name.

"Sorry?" Lavender asked.

"You said my name, what?"

"I was just saying I'd rather you sit in on our book club than Harry and Ron." Lavender said blankly – in as little a bitchy ton as possible.

"A book club?" Pansy mocked. Then she pushed Hermione and Lavender into a corner where there was no body around.

"What-" Lavender and Hermione squawked

"Shut up! I'm failing astrology already, will you cover that?" Pansy said desperately.

"Sure, Hermione knows that kind of stuff." Lavender said.

"But I don't want to get-" Hermione started.

"Thanks, I'll meet you here in about two hours." Pansy said and walked in the other direction.

"Lavender – for fuck sake! I offered to help you out because I know your stuff, if I fail because I'm snowed under with people too lazy to go to class I hold you personally responsible." Hermione snapped

"Sorry Hermione, you're smart though and I mean how often is it we see Pansy Parkinson coming to us for help!" Lavender said.

"Help for what?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Oh, hi Ginny." Hermione said, "I've apparently started an ever growing book club for people who are already flunking." Hermione smiled.

"Like what subjects?" Ginny asked.

"All of them I guess." Hermione shrugged.

"Defence against the dark arts?" Ginny asked.

"Are you failing already too Ginny?"

"Don't tell my mum, she thinks I may be the one hope she has." Ginny pleaded with her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll cover that."

Ginny sighed relief, "When's it starting?"

"We're meeting Pansy over there in two hours, be there." Lavender said.

Hermione looked around and Lavender smiled.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled back, this term was going to be hard.

Hermione and Lavender carried on walking, past a few windows and then to a door way to the outside where the sun was shining. Everyone was sat outside catching some rays and a few girls were huddled up in the shade holding their preliminary test results. They didn't look very excited. They were Ellie and Maise Cattermole, Violetta Burg and Hannah Abbott, Lavender was pretty close to all of them and sat next to them. Hermione felt a little uneasy but she sat down because Lavender had a hold of her sleeve.

"Hey girls, you okay?" Lavender asked.

"Mmhmm." Was the response given by all the girls.

"Ellie, you're always happy what's up?"

All the girls handed Lavender their sheets of paper. She looked down, the twins both were failing Muggle Studies, Violetta wasn't doing too bad but she had a pretty low grade in History of Magic and Hannah wasn't doing too well in either flying or Divination. Lavender shook her head and showed Hermione the papers.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded her head anyway and Lavender smiled.

"Girls, I may have a solution."

All of them whipped their head up, "Hermione started a book club. She'll be covering all of these things. We're meeting in an hour and a half opposite the Library – come if you want. Hermione is great with stuff like this."

All of the girls smiled. Hannah asked, "Who's going?"

"You girls, Lavender, Ginny, Pansy and I." Hermione said.

"Can I come Hermione? I'm rubbish at Divination." Neville popped up after hearing their conversation and asked.

Hermione was just about to agree and then Lavender butted in, "Sorry Longbottom – no boys allowed."

They had a history together but Lavender finished with him and eternally hated him for not asking her back out again, but Lavender genuinely only wanted girls to attend the book club. It would be far more relaxed that way anyway.

"Sorry Neville – girls only." Hermione agreed. "I'm going to get a few books for the library Lavender, out side the Library please in an hour and fifteen minutes. I've got to go find a spare room too."

Lavender and the other girls waved her off.

Hermione wondered off back into Hogwarts and made her way up to the library – she knew it like the back of her hand by now so finding the books she needed wouldn't be a task – just finding a room to hold her little book club in would be an issue.

"Granger." Hermione heard, she thought nothing of it and carried on, "Granger!" She heard again a little louder, she turned around to see Pansy stood there.

"What?" Hermione asked, she was clearly doing something.

"It's Millicent, she's asked me what I'm doing in a bit because I told her I couldn't go down to Hogsmeade with her."

"So?"

"So I told her about it and she told me that she needs a bit of help in charms. Could she come?" Pansy asked.

"Sure." Hermione smiled, "We're meeting opposite the library in about an hour."

"I've found a place to hold it by the way – I'll show you when we meet up. It is only me, you, Lavender, and Millicent isn't it?" Pansy asked.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Who else is coming?"

"Lavender, you, Ginny, Ellie and Maise Cattermole, Violetta Burg, Hannah Abbott and now Millicent." Hermione said.

"Oh okay – no boys?"

"No Lavender decided it was a strictly female thing." Hermione said in a frank kind of way.

"Good." Pansy waved briefly and walked off.

She had fifteen minutes to waste and went for a little wonder around all the hundreds of aisles in the library with the millions of books and all the knowledge that surrounded her, she looked briefly at her favourite section of old spells, she'd tried a couple out before and nothing seemed to have worked for her in the past but she was determined to show some the idiots attending her bookclub a decent thing that would impress their teachers for years, Her teachers always seemed pretty impressed with what she had managed to do with a couple of books and about twenty minutes, fingers crossed an hour a week would do the rest of the girls a favour, but she couldn't promise anything after all; if she started to decrease in her grades – Book club was over.

By the time she'd finished staring at her favourite spell book it was time to go and meet the rest of the girls, she wondered through the library passing a rather out of place Draco Malfoy on the way, with his friends Blaise, Crabb and Goyle. They were smirking and had quite literally just finished an apparently very amusing story. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and carried on.

"Mudblood's got a book club now," Draco said, "Weaslette is the only person attending. Typical of Gryfindor's failing already." Draco laughed, it was echoed by his other buddies.

"Actually Malfoy, not like it's any of your business but Pansy and Millicent, who I believe are from the mighty Slytherin are also attending. Along with the 'smartest' of houses Ravenclaw. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if you were failing either." Hermione turned around and began to carry on walking.

Draco got up and walked in front of her, followed by his other friends.

"Me, failing." He gave a laugh, "A funny Mudblood. Almost even more sickening." As he turned around his shoulder his her arm and she dropped a few of the books she had been carrying. Draco, Crabb and Goyle carried on but Blaise waited until they disappeared around the corner and picked up a few books for her.

"Any room for me?" He asked her

"Sorry, girls only. Not my rules. I'm sure you and I could meet up in the library though. How's that?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds okay, please don't let anyone know." Blaise begged with his eyes, "If he found out I'd be a laughing-stock."

"He's a prick, why are you friends with him?" Hermione asked as he passed her the books she had dropped.

"Jus because…" He began to walk off but walked back and pecked her on the cheek, "See you tomorrow around this time."

Hermione blushed a little bit, she definitely hadn't expected that. It was completely out of character for someone to do that to her, but she just assumed that it was because she was helping him out and just let it go. She was doing a lot for people this term and she hoped that she'd get a few favours back, but the chances were slim.

She checked the clock on the wall and saw she was five minutes late, she jogged to the library door and saw the girls waiting there, they looked so odd stood with each other. Hermione stood at the door and gave a cough, for someone to help her with all her books, Lavender volunteered and they all followed Pansy to the room she said she had found.

Harry was already a little suspicious of what Hermione had been doing, he hadn't seen her nearly all day and wanted to know what was going on with pansy and Millicent. They clearly weren't friends, and when he saw Ginny was in on it, and his present girlfriend Lavender he demanded answers.

"What the fuck is going on Ron?" He asked.

Ron gave a shrug and took a sip of water, "Couldn't tell you mate."

"It's your sister, why don't you know?"

"it's your fucking girlfriend, surely you talk!" Ron responded.

"No yet."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, come on." Ron stood up and began to walk in the direction of Hermione and her friends.

"Hermione – What's going on?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned around.

"Um, we're starting a Muggle Studies physical team for Rounder's." Hermione said, the girls looked at each other, but smiled and agreed.

"Can we come?" Harry asked.

"No sorry babe, its girls only." Lavender said.

"Can we not watch?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Sorry, closed practice."

"Fine." Harry and Ron crossed their arms – almost seemed rehearsed.

The girls carried on and as soon as they got round the corner, Harry and Ron stalked them. They were determined to find out what was going on. Pansy said 'buttercup' to a photo who was a little merry for everyone's liking with a glass of wine in her hand she welcomed them in. It lead to a small room divided into two with a few chairs in a circle.

"We need to use the left section, that way we wont get disturbed with the door opening and closing. There's a window into the other room but I don't think anyone can hear anything." Pansy said, she grabbed the first chair.

Ron and Harry dashed back to Harry's dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak then returned, going into the opposite room and watching what they were doing. Pansy was wrong – you could hear every word.

A.N; End of chapter one.

Review please (Y)

Karlaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Book Club

**Book Club**

**I do not own.**

**A.N;** Well this was a little more popular then I first thought it would be, I'm glad you seem to like it though. I have a few plans for this, and hopefully it will be quite entertaining for you all.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, as you can tell I did my research into characters and paintings, if you didn't pick up – each character does appear in the books.

**Chapter 2;-** Summary; Hermione begins to start her book club. The gossip starts, and Harry and Ron are listening to every word.

So here is Chapter Two; Book Club.

* * *

**Chapter Two; Class In Session.**

Hermione sat down and opened up a book, she read the first couple of lines and then she duplicated it, then again and again until she had enough copies of it to go around.

"The copies only last twenty five minutes, so we'll just spend twenty five minutes on each topic. That sounds pretty fair to me, if you disagree feel free to leave and you won't be invited back." Hermione smiled, and a couple of the girls tutted.

Ron and Harry smiled too, typical Hermione. They still had absolutely no idea what Hermione was doing, they had heard of rounders before, but had never seen it been taught so they assumed Hermione was still just teaching the basics.

"We're starting with astrology, Millicent – I heard this is your issue." Hermione smiled.

Pansy sighed, everyone looked around at her.

"Oh for goodness sake Pansy – stop moaning will you!" Millicent said to her friend.

"Sorry, I cant help it can I!" Pansy replied.

Hermione sat down, of course book club was an amazing idea but with all these girls and one teacher it was inevitable that no learning was to happen.

"Come on the Pansy, you may as well spill." Lavender said, hoping to get some gossip.

"It's Draco, he's being weird at the moment." Pansy said, looking down, she looked a little upset. Hermione couldn't really care about what Draco was doing at the moment and she seemed to be the only one with this attitude because everyone else seemed to want details.

Millicent folded her arms, this was probably the fiftieth time she'd have heard this story, she rolled her eyes and Hermione decided to ask,

"So?" Hermione asked, she sounded like she couldn't care less, but no one else picked up on it.

"He's meant to be my boyfriend, we've had scares before but since the last one he's not been the same." Pansy explained.

"Scares?" Hermione asked, blondely.

"Pregnancy scares." She said with an expression that screamed 'Dumbass.'

"You've had sex?" Hermione said, regretting it as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Hermione, we're been going out for eight months. What else were we meant to have done after all the public displays of affection possible? We had to take it private, and since we have he's been weird."

"Pansy, we're meant to be revisin-" Hermione started

"You know what – Harry is being a bit silly at the moment too." Lavender added.

"Oh, tell us!" Ellie said, uncrossing her legs and leaning into the circle.

"Well, we – you know, and he just has been acting like a twelve year old since. Not talking to me until I talk to him and all that silly stuff." Lavender said.

Harry gave a funny face.

"It's true mate," Ron whispered, "You shouldn't do that, she might think she did it wrong."

"She didn't." Harry smirked.

"Well maybe you both should have kept your knickers on and then none of you would be in the predicament." Hermione said.

"We all know you about you Hermione, don't play Virgin Mary!" Millicent said, sitting down.

Hermione's cheeks went a little bit pink, "What are you talking about?" She asked them. She thought she'd managed to keep her private life, private. Apparently they all knew except Violetta.

"Hermione isn't a virgin – well fuck me!" Violetta shouted, a little loud. The room echoed.

"Come on then Granger, spill." Hannah said.

"Oh goodness me." Hermione said, "It's not even a big deal, I've had sex with Ron and Krum." She immediately regretted saying anything, her face went a little red, but she wasn't that embarrassed, only at the fact that she was gossiping with her enemies, and the person she was talking about younger sister was in the room.

"Not a big deal?" Ginny said, then she went quite again.

"Get in the Ronald!" Harry gave Ron a high five.

"Thanks mate." Ron had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Were you with any of them?" Pansy asked.

"No, but it was obvious me and Ron were going to do something, and since we have we've just had a more open friendship." Hermione was getting a little bit more comfortable talking about this kind of stuff.

"Hermione, you have a fuck buddy!" Hannah smiled.

"Not heard anything about you yet though Hannah, come on." Hermione was getting into the gossiping thing.

"I've had no one." Hannah said, straight-faced.

"Shut up, I know for a fact you shagged my Draco." Pansy said, "Don't worry, he's had worse." Pansy smiled.

"Pansy, he had me. I've had no one." Hannah smiled, she had a dark humour.

"Who else had you though?" Millicent said.

"You name him, I'll tell you." Hannah said.

"Neville." Lavender asked.

Hannah shook her head.

"Harry?" Lavender asked again.

Hannah nodded.

Lavender looked shocked.

Ron whipped his head round to Harry, he hadn't heard about Hannah, Harry hung his head and hit himself on the head.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked, she had a small feeling for him but she couldn't work out what it meant.

"Once – drunk." Hannah laughed.

"Why do you care if Blaise had her then Hermione?" Ellie asked.

"Because earlier he just pecked me on the cheek after Malfoy was a prick. Wondered if he was worth my time." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione's a hoe!" Harry whispered.

"She's good though." Ron smiled.

"I'm failing a class here, help me please." Millicent said interrupting the gossip.

"Oh come on Milli, you shouldn't be like this. It's only a predicted grade. We have ages until the next test, you're a straight O student, one little session isn't going to matter. Besides the books have vanished now." Pansy said.

"Well, if I cant study here, I'm going to the library." Millicent stood up.

"What have you got to hide then Millicent? As soon as the gossip started you wanted out, I could tell by your face." Ginny asked her.

"None of your business." Millicent said, "Any you haven't said anything anyway!"

"I will if you will." Ginny said.

"This is purely for gossip I'm telling you people this by the way. It doesn't go out of this room, and if I hear it anywhere I'm holding you all responsible." She said, they all nodded, "I have been going out with someone for like three years, which is why I don't get around. I don't want anyone to know because, well…"

"Oh it cant be that bad." Ellie said.

"Well I'm not the nicest to the majority of muggle born people, and my boyfriend is muggle born." Millicent gave an uneasy smile.

Pansy turned round so fast she could have given herself whip-lash.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me this?" Pansy said, insulted.

"You never asked. Far to concerned with Draco and your issues." She folded her arms.

"Come on the Weasley." Millicent said, crossing her legs.

"That's far from gossip, what's his name?" Ginny said tapping her chin.

"Lily Evens' brother, Charlie." Millicent said.

"He's like twenty." Violetta exclaimed.

"I am seventeen, it's not even bad." Millicent said, "Anyway, spill Wealsey."

"I've got nothing." Ginny smiled.

"Then you'd better make up some juicy shit before I box you in the nose for making me say all that stuff."

"Okay, I've got something, and it's not made up." Ginny rubbed her hands together, "I happen to know that Perpetua Gorden has a little scratchy problem downstairs, and she immediately started this business the day after the deed was done with none other that Crabbe. Looks like he's living up to his name." Ginny said.

Crabbe had lost a lot of weight, he got a lot of female attention now. Bulked out, typical rugby player now, but people tended to be put off because of how he was before. Also his lack in communication skills was off putting, grunting all the time. But none-the-less reasonably okay looking.

Everyone was shocked, Perpetua was such a good girl, she never got in trouble and often got merited for her continual progress. She wasn't very attractive, she was a little larger than usual, but with curves came bumps it the upper region and the boys noticed. Her hair and eyes were her best feature, her body was probably the worst and her personality was barely existent. She rarely spoke and no one could understand that she had had sex, and with the recently reasonably okay-ish Crabbe.

"How do you know? If all you got is a couple of scratches then-"

"This is probably the biggest secret I could tell you, but I'm in the mood for sharing. You know that confessional Dumbledore set up for everyone to get things off their chest in a strictly anonymous way. Hello, I am the person who sits behind that glass and lets you know you are forgiven. I got dirt on everyone, even you lot sat here." Ginny smiled.

Everyone else gave a little clap, they heard a slam as Harry and Ron left the room in a hurry, they got up to check and saw nothing but they decided to cut their meeting short. They arranged to meet back up next week where revision was a must. And they all promised to keep what they had heard to themselves.

* * *

"Ginny knows everything!" Harry said.

"So..?" Ron asked.

"She knows things about you too, you went there as well."

"I did?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we come back from Hogsmeade and went there."

Ron's eyes opened, "Shit."

"She knows I had that thing for her!" Harry said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron said, a little disgusted.

"Because I'd rather you hear it from me, than us overhearing her talking to the girls again.."

Draco walked passed.

"Tut, listening in on girls talking. How rude!" He smiled to himself.

"Very informative though Malfoy. Heard a few things about you and Parkinson." Ron smiled.

Draco looked around.

"A few scares, but since the last one he hasn't been the same." Ron continued.

"What the fuck!?" Draco shouted.

"Calm down Malfoy, we're just repeating what we heard, straight from the horses mouth." Harry said.

"When did you hear this?"

"A minute ago, there will be more next week." Ron said.

"How do you know?"

"Hermione's teaching the girls rounders. And we're learning so much." Harry smiled to Ron.

"I heard Granger has started a book club."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Where about is this club being held, next time I'm coming by." Draco said.

Harry and Ron showed him the room, and explained about the invisibility cloak. This term was going to be interesting to say the very least.

Draco paced up and down the corridor waiting for Pansy to come out of her room, he couldn't stand waiting any longer and walked in on her shaving her legs, naked. He covered his eyes but remembered they were going out so gave her a towel and looked back at her again.

"Have I been acting weird?" he asked her.

"No, don't be silly." Pansy sat down.

"I think I have. Maybe it's this recent scare." He looked at her, "Sorry." He said.

Pansy was a little shocked.

"For what?"

"You know, not wrapping." He smiled.

"Don't be silly."

"You won't have to out up with it any more." Draco said, he sat down and held her hand. Pansy looked into his blue eyes and smiled. She felt so light when she sat next to him, like angels were taking her away to a better place.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Because we're over, tell that to your friends. Dare you." Draco smiled, let go of her hands and watched as tears fell down her face in silent shock.

He left the room, he knew he could have her back with a click of his fingers. He carried on down the corridor, he heard Pansy's door open.

"That's it Draco! I'll tell everyone, EVERYTHING I know about you. You won't be as popular by the time I'm finished with you!" Pansy knew an awful lot about Draco.

"Tell them. I got so much shit on you it's unbelievable." Draco had nothing, absolutely diddly squat, he hoped that he had scared her enough for her silence.

He couldn't wait for next week, the gossip would be immense. Nothing better than using this to his advantage, for once, he had appreciated Harry and Ron, he shook his head at the thought.

* * *

**Authors Note;**

There's the end of Chapter 2. Admittedly not as wonderful as the first chapter, but hopefully you can see where the story may be going. Just had a mini brain wave about what is going to happen much later. Should definitely be fun.

Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. Good or bad – I don't mine honest. Constructive criticism is much appreciated so long as it's done in the nicest way possible. I try to not take personal offence but it's hard when a lot of you anonymous people insult me every other word. In reference to emails.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Myspace anyone?

w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / yesterdayseyeliner

NO GAPS

Karla-James x


	3. Chapter 3

**Book Club**

I do not own the Characters, places or anything else in this story, but thanks for reading it.

**A.N; **Hey guys, I am so sorry about this delayed update, to be quite honest I completely forgot about this story until I received an anonymous review from someone saying they need more. So here I am, giving you a little bit more on book club.

**Chapter 3; Rounders.**

Hermione was reasonably happy with the success of her previous session. She hadn't even begun helping her potentially failing friends but she felt a sense of achievement when she found out dirt on a few people, and couldn't help but giggle every time she saw Crabbe or Perpetua. She needed to ask the people who were attending what topic they had on their minds so that she could get the resources, but couldn't help but think that revision wasn't going to be on the top of everyone else's priorities, especially considering the fact that everyone knew Ginny was on 'Confessional Duty' at least three times this week.

"Hermione?" Millicent called from behind her, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione smiled, she appreciated this new found popularity she got from the Book Club.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well there are a few things I wanted to get off my chest to be honest. To start with, I don't think I'll be coming to Book Club anymore, I mean I could use my free to actually revise rather than talk about people and their crabs to be honest. Secondly, as a result of Book Club I took it upon myself to talk to Blaise, and just to let you know, I think he might like you. Thirdly, I've been trying to find you for like an hour and tell you that Blaise wants to meet up with you in the library in about an hour, which I suppose is about now."

"Well.."

"Now Hermione, your future hubbie awaits you!" She almost gave her a push into the door of the library.

"Wait!" Her head was just in and she received several glares and a few 'ssh's'. She came out of the library and continued talking, "I'll go in a minute, fashionably late and all that jazz. Just come to Book Club. I've decided to make an announcement and I guess I'll let you in on it. Basically for every fifteen minutes of studying we do, we have fifteen minutes of gossip. We will cover your topic in the first fifteen minutes so then you can leave and carry on like that every week. Sound cool?"

"Thanks Hermione, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Even though I don't really get why you're even giving me the time of day considering I'm always such a complete and utter bitch to you usually."

"It's the last year, I only had to put up with everyone else's shit for like a couple more months then I could go get my well paid job and rub it in everyone's face who didn't believe I'd do it. But considering everyone kind of needs me now, I suppose I'll put my 'fuck you' ambition on hold… temporarily."

"You're actually quite funny for a -" She cut herself off, "I don't have to carry on the 'mudblood' routine now you know my gossip, but everything is hush-hush yes?"

"Absolutely, now I must go and see Blaise."

* * *

"Mate, what are you doing?" Harry asked Ron, he just saw him coming out of confessional, and after them finding out that Ginny was behind the glass they agreed to never return.

"I had a confession to make." Ron, who should really have been a blonde bimbo looked completely care free as he informed Harry.

"It's your sister in there! What did you confess?"

"Shit, I completely forgot! To be honest, I don't even fancy talking about it with you."

"That bad huh?"

"Kind of gross if I'm honest."

"Oh come on!"

"It's about me unleashing my manliness in a certain area, and feeling bad about it."

"For fuck sake Ron!"

"I know, and now she knows! I am never leaving your side again Harry – this can't happen again!"

* * *

'Ewww' Ginny thought to herself, 'I can not believe my disgusting brother would do that kind of thing, and in Snape's herb cupboard too! Oo, a hottie in the booth'

Ginny sat there with her hand resting her head up listening to the attractive young man talk.

"Hey, I have a confession to make." He said, his deep voice made Ginny pay attention, and not only to his beautiful blue eyes.

"You've come to the right place."

"I have a girlfriend, but I think I like someone else. I mean, this other girl is a little younger than I am, but she's just so funny and carefree, there is something about her that I really want. But I don't want to throw away what I have with my girlfriend. Do you think if I asked for an open relationship she'd go for it, but I don't want her with anyone else."

'What a complete and utter plonker!' Ginny thought to herself.

"Have you considered telling your girlfriend that perhaps a relationship isn't what you want right now, but you would really appreciate being friends. Tell her how much she means to you, and that you really don't want to lose her, but feel that stringing her along is unfair?" Even she was impressed with her advice.

"But I don't want to not have a girlfriend it's nice, and what if the other girl doesn't like me?"

'Who wouldn't?" She thought, "Well tell your girlfriend that you have something to tell her and that she should meet you in the library in half an hour, during the half an hour find the other girl and let her know how you feel if she doesn't like you then you can meet your girlfriend and tell her some rubbish you just made up, and if the other girl does like you, then let your girlfriend know that you think friends will be best. If you told me the girl, I could drop it into conversation?"

"You are far to good at this! The other girl is, this is confidential information isn't it?"

"Of course, what ever I hear is between you and I." 'Except the members of Book Club'

"Ginny Weasley."

'Hallelujah!!' "Well Ginny is a friend of mine and I happen to know that she'll be on the green in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." She smiled and thought to herself, 'See you in 10!'

* * *

"Draco?" Pansy knocked on the door and walked in, without waiting for a reply.

"Parkinson?" He looked up from a book, which was very unusual for him; even Pansy knew that all his Hogwarts success was down to fluke.

"I need to talk to you." She closed the door. "Before you say anything, I know you're not going to want me back, but I'm going to put forward my case."

"Parkinson, don't embarrass yourself."

"Can you just SHUT UP and let someone else get what they want off their chest for like two minutes. We've been out for ages and if anyone knows you at all I do! I know how you can be and everything. Even though it probably will be for the best for us to not be together and in fact I give up begging before I'll even start. But, you made me feel so amazing. I mean what would you see in me? I really appreciate every second that we had together."

"Pansy, you were my girlfriend you deserved respect."

"I haven't finished. You also made me feel horrible. If you were in a bad mood it was automatically my fault, and that isn't fair. Although we had some amazing times the bad outweigh them. You've heard the expression, no man who makes you cry is worth your tears, and the one who is will never make you cry? Well almost every night I went back to dorm and just cried. I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. You have this treat them mean and keep them keen stupid mind set and you should know that is your downfall. Not your family, your stupid way of thinking! So I appreciate your honesty about everything you have ever told me, but I agree that perhaps being good friends is the most we will ever have?"

Draco felt a bit bad, he was fine doing what he did until someone really confronted him about it. He wanted to lean in and give her a hug, but felt that as friends it would be slightly inappropriate.

"I'm sorry Pansy."

Pansy leant in and gave Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned around and left.

* * *

Hermione wondered through the library for a little while until she saw a hand waving at her, he was sat in the 'quiet study' area in a booth that sat right next to the window.

"Hey Hermione." He whispered.

"Good morning Blaise." She smiled at him.

"I have a confession to make."

Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow and nodded at him to continue.

"I'm not failing anything."

"Congratulations."

"No I mean, I just wanted to come and see you."

Hermione smiled, "Well you do know that nothing could happen between us?"

He looked upset by her comment, "Huh?"

"Well Malfoy wouldn't tolerate that! Let's be honest for a second, everything would have to be secret wouldn't it? I can't live like that!"

"Well, how about we're friends for now then?"

"That would be nice."

He gave a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his bag and darted out of the library.

* * *

"I have a confession to make."

"I am very sorry to disturb you but confession is temporarily closed. Come back tomorrow." Ginny ran out of the opposite side of the booth and got to the green as quickly as possible. She had a few seconds to compose herself before she saw the guy who confessed to her.

"Ginny?"

She looked up and smiled and him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"So, I have only had to this once and the time before I was drunk so I don't really know the correct procedure."

Ginny laughed, "What's up John?"

"I like you."

"Yeh, you're cool too."

"No you buffoon! I like you, I want to be your boyfriend."

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Not if you want to replace her position?"

"I'd love to."

It was as easy as that. John gave her hug and told her that he would see her at lunch because he had a matter of great importance to discuss with someone.

* * *

Hermione got some books from the library and made her way to the assigned room for Book Club.

* * *

Harry and Ron met Draco in the corridor close to the 'Rounders' room and Draco joined them under the invisibility cloak.

"I do hope you've had a wash Weasley, standing next to you for a long amount of time will actually kill me."

"Shut up or fuck off."

* * *

**A.N;** Well there you go :)

Hope you enjoyed.

Karla-James

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Book Club**

I do not own this my dears.

**A.N; **So here is the update, I think I meant to put it up last week but I hadn't written it then. Please **REVIEW** and I will continue a.s.a.p.

**Chapter Four.**

Everyone else arrived shortly after Hermione and sat around in a little circle in preparation for Book Club to begin. Before anyone had a chance to get comfortable Hermione spoke.

"Right we will be studying today, any other kind words are appreciated after the hour."

She got in return a bunch of good byes, she looked at Millicent who already had her stuff packed and she toddled off to the library. So Hermione took back her comment and everyone sat down once again.

"I think I will begin today." Pansy said.

"For a change." Ginny replied.

Pansy glared at her and Ginny raised an eyebrow back.

"You know what you silly red head; I am going to let that slide because I'd like to imagine that everyone here respects each other. I mean I haven't said a word to anyone about anything that was said before, and I mean if people continue to be like this I could just let everyone know?"

"Well to be honest Pansy, I don't have anything to hide." Hermione said.

"Well when Draco finds out that you've been secretly meeting Blaise in dark corners of the library I'm sure your 'nothing to hide' isn't going to wash as easily."

"Whatever! We all agreed four walls, nothing goes past them."

"Right, back to my little bit of gossip. Draco and I are back on, he doesn't know it yet but I am so playing his games on him. I took little bits of advice from all his ex girlfriends and I have come up with a fool proof plan. But, Pansy Parkinson is not being played again – I'm going to rip out his heart and stomp on it in front of everyone."

She got a round of applause from everyone, except Hermione.

Draco noticed this, he expected her to be the one with a foam finger and a fog horn chanting her name for this incredible plan. But she just sat there looking at her hands.

"Do you not think it's a good plan Hermione?" Pansy asked her.

"No I don't. I mean yeh he broke your heart, but it wasn't in front of everyone! He had enough respect for you to come to you and end it in a civilised manner. Not in front of his friends, not in front of yours. To be honest, unless you ran your mouth to every Tom, Dick or Harry no one would have actually known because no one saw you together all that much anyway. I think you are going to blow this way out of the water and even though it's Malfoy, it isn't fair."

"He humiliates you."

"He never loved me."

"You think he loved me?"

"If it wasn't love then it was something extremely familiar."

"Well what ever! Hermione, gossip?"

"I don't have any."

"Millicent told me about you meeting Blaise."

"Well you should also know that I told Blaise that nothing could happen because Malfoy would never let him live it down and I am not being a secret, so we agreed friends are good enough."

"Boring! Ginny?"

"Finally! I've been sitting on this for like an hour now. Ginny Weasley has a sex god boyfriend. John! He used to go out with that Lucy girl, he's older and more mature and handsome."

Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "He's a sex pest, you should hear him on the Quidditch pitch."

"I'll kill him." Ron said.

"Who exactly are you trying to kid weasel?"

"You know Draco you're starting to piss me off! If you're going to be like this for the rest of the hour then fuck off."

"One moment please… Sorry you do not intimidate me, thought I'd make sure before I destroy your great speech. Do you mind? I'm trying to eavesdrop."

"Ginny, can you shut up for two minutes please?"

Ginny looked over, and raised her eyebrow but she shut her mouth.

"Reality just come into check, Hermione! You like Draco don't you?"

"Oh my goodness! Do you honestly think that someone who, on a regular basis, makes me feel like shit I'd want them in a relationship?"

"I said nothing about relationships, I said you like him."

"Not even an ounce of me appreciates him in any way. Not to look at, speak to or even listen to. In fact the one thing that I can appreciate is his arguments, I like a good argument and he is always good for one."

"If a couple can't argue, what can they do?"

"For fuck sake Pansy, why don't you just concentrate on your own pathetic, failing life before you start trying to meddle with other peoples. You are not big, you are clearly not clever and no one wants you. So stop trying to make your self feel better by making others feel bad. Fuck this Book Club, I started it to help a friend, who couldn't even be bothered to turn up today! You were not invited by me and nor do I appreciate you being here. It would have been nice to finally set aside this bitchyn ess that you are oh so good at for the last year but clearly that was oh too much for you to handle. Not that I need to prove anything to you but no I do not like Malfoy – I think he's a pig, I think that if he were to just step back and take in that he actually has it pretty good and thrive for that instead of making other people feel bad for what they haven't got he'd be a fucking great catch. I think that you are the most unappreciative person I have ever met. You had the opportunity to prove to whoever you care most about that you could do it and you're sitting here bitching about poor innocent people who have done nothing but steer clear of you. So take this 'Book Club' and stick it where the sun doesn't shine. I am happy you're failing. Good day!"

With that Hermione walked out of the meeting room, she walked up the corridor and leant on the side. Peering out the window she heard footsteps behind her.

"Mudblood."

"Fuck off! I don't need your shit right now!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Are you joking?"

"Listen, I heard the shouting a minute ago. You really laid into Parkinson and I respect you for that, she had it coming."

"So in theory you should have one coming too then."

"I also heard the shit you were saying about me, and I think that you should have said it to me not to her. I also heard that you were the only one who didn't approve of her terrible plans to try and make me look a fool."

"So?" Hermione looked, she had tears in her eyes, she scared herself with how honest she was, "I don't need your shit right now."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, what?" She was in a state of shock.

"You heard Mudblood."

"Are you fucking joking me? You are pulling my leg? I go around and try and stick up for you because to be honest as much as I hate you, I hate being talked about behind my back so I'd appreciate if no one did it in front of me and you are standing here and taking the piss out of me?"

"What?" He was puzzled, "Can you shut your ridiculously fast moving mouth for enough time to listen to me, fuck sake woman!"

Hermione didn't say another word. She put down her bag, her books disappeared and she sat down on the window sill, waiting for Draco's explanation, or whatever it was going to be.

"Thank you," He pushed her up and sat next to her, "Right, now I have you quiet, believe me I was just about to use a silence spell because your voice just goes straight through me sometimes. Before you defend yourself, and believe me I am totally psyched about you keeping your mouth closed. I would just like to say that you defending me hasn't gone unnoticed. I have and will always be mean to you Granger, but to be honest I kind of appreciate having someone to share intelligent banter here and there with. It helps that you're quite attractive. I'd like it if we could…"

"Draco Malfoy! You better get here right now and kiss me!" Pansy ran out and shouted.

"I'm sorry Parkinson, you are not my girlfriend anymore."

"Who is? That?!" She pointed in the direction of Hermione.

"Yes."

Hermione looked up, Draco smiled down at her and Pansy looked very, very pale.

"She's a grass, she told you everything that was discussed didn't she?"

"No in fact Parkinson, we were in the middle of sealing the deal."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up then he kissed her, arching her backwards and cradling her to make sure she didn't fall.

Pansy stormed off. He continued to kiss her, she kissed him back, he was impressed. Then he finally let her go.

"What just happened?"

"If you don't mind, you are my girlfriend."

She laughed so hard she almost peed a little...

"I'll break your heart Malfoy." She said to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, and in respect of being an item a first name basis is appreciated, Hermione."

"You will regret this, hunny."

"I already do, babe."

"Good."

So Hermione wanted one of two things to happen this year. She either wanted to set aside this life long feud between her and every other person in the world and just get along with them, or be a complete bitch. Turns out, she has both.

Making Pansy jealous would be fun, telling Ron and Harry would be torture and being with Draco she was yet to decide whether it would be heaven or hell. One things for sure, the gossip would be immense.


End file.
